


Искин

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China), SantAiryN



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Outer Space, RPS - Freeform, Бочжани
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN
Summary: - Ван Ибо, ты правда думаешь, что я тебя плохо знаю? – Голос корабельного искина хихикнул так естественно, что Ибо вздрогнул. Иногда ему казалось, что чертову индивидуальную настройку придумал кто-то с однозначно садистскими замашками.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 91
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Искин

В воздухе интенсивно запахло жасмином.

Ван Ибо перевернулся на другой бок и уткнулся лицом в подушку, однако умная нейроэлектроника давно выучила все его привычки. Так что, не ограничиваясь аромастимуляцией, она запустила стимуляцию мышечную – и вся поверхность койки пошла волнами и задергалась чередой мелких сокращений.

\- Хмф…

\- Ибо, вставай. Еще пять минут тебя не спасут. А капитан не обрадуется, если ты отпустишь его с дежурства позже положенного.

Тяжело вздохнув, Ибо перевернулся на спину и широко раскинул руки, не открывая глаз.

\- Встану, как только Чжань-гэ меня поцелует.

Легкое хихиканье скользнуло вокруг встрепанной челки, и коснулось губ осторожным покалыванием.

\- Теперь вставай.

Все по-честному. Ничего не оставалось, как окончательно выбраться из-под тонкого покрывала, с ходу засовывая ноги в заботливо приготовленные ботинки. Застежки быстро сжались и расслабились, адаптируясь под хозяина, мягкие лапки манипуляторов извлекли из недр бытового агрегата свежий комплект формы, но Ибо досадливо отмахнулся и потопал в душ. У него еще оставалось целых две свободных квоты на воду, а кто знает, что может произойти на дежурстве.

В принципе, в последние пару лет обстановка выглядела спокойной. Никто не пытался коварно проникнуть на вверенные их заботам сектора, даже на дальних подступах едва ли можно было засечь парочку транспортников за один цикл. Но в любой момент это могло измениться – в конце концов, орбитальная база соединенных аэрокосмических сил, которую они охраняли, висела там неспроста.

\- Чжань-гэ, достанешь свежее полотенце?

Узкая ниша в душевой зашипела, вдавливаясь в стену, и, когда предупреждающе запищал сигнал завершения подачи воды, Ибо выхватил оттуда упаковку почти настоящей махровой ткани – небывалая роскошь для военного корабля. Но капитан Ван Хань, для своих - просто Хань-гэ, как-то умудрялся выбивать у отдела снабжения некоторые приятные мелочи для своего экипажа, за что получил в среде высшего командного состава прозвище «добрый дядюшка», на которое каждый раз сурово хмурил брови и заявлял, что своих людей надо холить и лелеять (и тогда они будут меньше ныть, когда придется поработать сверхурочно).

На прикроватном столике уже дымился гласс с чаем. Пока Ибо поспешно старался одновременно пить и влезать в брюки, мягкий голос напевал популярную в этом сезоне мелодию, под которую нельзя было не танцевать. Сделав несколько рискованных па, Ибо едва не сбил парочку плохо закрепленных предметов обстановки, и в этот момент на браслете вспыхнул предупреждающий сигнал, намекающий, что пора бы уже идти принимать дежурство и отпускать капитана на отдых.

\- Ладно. До скорого, Чжань-гэ.

Ибо взмахнул рукой и вышел в коридор, привычно подавив желание обернуться. Дверь задвинулась с едва слышным шипением, знаменуя начало новых трудовых суток.

Коридор, ведущий к рубке, был предсказуемо пуст. Ребята, скорее всего, разбрелись кто куда – по корабельному времени близилась полночь, да и в отсутствии боевых задач все стремились позаниматься чем-нибудь отдельно от дорогих коллег. Пятеро – все еще слишком много для скромного по размерам патрульного корабля, как бы прекрасно они не ладили.

\- Ибо! Ну, наконец-то. – Капитан Ван Хань с улыбкой поднялся из пилотского кресла и потянулся. – Принимай дела, а я пошел. И все-таки посматривай на экраны, не позволяй Чжань-Чжаню снова себя заболтать.

Уши Ибо неуловимо покраснели.

\- Первый пилот запрашивал информацию о технических новинках в области кораблестроения, капитан.

Ван Хань только усмехнулся и погрозил пальцем куда-то в область потолка.

\- Знаю я вас. Ладно, мальчики, приятного дежурства.

Ибо кивнул и упал в кресло.

\- Сводки по состоянию систем на главный экран.

\- Вывожу сводки, первый пилот. – Голос звучал отстраненно и безлично, но как только за капитаном закрылась дверь, Ибо нащупал пиктограммы управления и, глубоко вздохнув, скомандовал:

\- Загрузка профиля взаимодействия номер 085, психотип Ван Ибо.

\- Принято, первый пилот. Есть новости по гонкам на легких флаерах на Веге-3, показать?

Ибо поудобнее устроился в кресле и улыбнулся:

\- Я уже мельком пролистал.

\- На большом экране лучше видно.

\- Да там ничего особенно интересного.

\- Конечно, твой любимчик-то не поехал на этот этап.

\- Эй, почему это «любимчик»?

\- А что, будешь спорить? Ван Ибо, ты правда думаешь, что я тебя плохо знаю? – Голос корабельного искина хихикнул так естественно, что Ибо вздрогнул. Иногда ему казалось, что чертову индивидуальную настройку придумал кто-то с однозначно садистскими замашками. С другой стороны, не будь ее, – на длинных дежурствах один на один с искусственным интеллектом люди бы начали быстро сходить с ума. А так можно было сходить гораздо медленнее.

Ибо сам не помнил, когда точно начал видеть особые сны. Три года назад?.. Четыре? Психомедики еще в отборочной комиссии предупреждали, что от длительного нахождения в космосе возможны побочные реакции. Но обычно людям все-таки снился дом, семья или хотя бы знакомые. А Ибо снился закат. Незашторенное окно во всю стену, где-то вдалеке - шум ветра. И теплые ладони на плечах.

Сначала он быстро просыпался, потому что от этих снов у него неизменно начинало давить в груди. Потом, видимо, привык. Особенно, когда понял, что если подождать, то кроме ладоней во сне появится голос. Мягкий, иногда озорной, иногда – усталый. Очень знакомый, хотя Ибо мог бы поклясться, что до начала службы на корабле никогда его раньше не слышал. А потом за обедом кто-то из ребят пожаловался на индивидуальные настройки искина, которые сам Ибо считал бесполезным дополнением и не использовал. Но тогда вдруг стало любопытно, он нашел в недрах корабельной сети загрузчик со своим идентификаторм, и пробуждения стали намного легче. Главное, уходя из каюты, было не оборачиваться – чтобы не видеть, что там никого нет.

\- Ибо, не нравится мне твоя телеметрия.

\- Нормально всё.

\- Ага, а то я не вижу. Давай, разминочная программа «День за днем». Руки на ширине плеч!..

\- Дурак, - отмахнулся Ибо, - на черта мне сейчас зарядка?

\- А чтобы мозги прочистились. Современные ученые считают…

\- Мне кажется, кто-то захотел в стандартный режим!

Голос весело рассмеялся.

\- Заскучаешь, первый пилот.

Словно в доказательство того, что скучать не придется, на панели неожиданно мигнул значок внешнего вызова.

\- Борт «СяоЧжань-510» на связи. – Ибо уставился в экран, на котором непривычно медленно формировались контуры вызывающего, и в этот момент корабль тряхнуло.

\- …орт …ань-510», …иём!

Еще один резкий толчок, и резко завыли компенсаторы.

\- Это «СяоЧжань-510», слышу вас, но не вижу.

Изображение на экране так и не сложилось до конца, а затем и вовсе пошло резкими полосами помех и погасло.

\- Ибо, что за херн… Персонализированные настройки отключены. Внимание, всему составу! Код 95. Внимание, код 95!

На военных кораблях искинам всегда прикручивали мужские голоса: считалось, что в сочетании с командирским тоном это ускоряет реакцию экипажа. И теперь звучный голос Чжань-Чжаня катился по всему кораблю и вибрировал, проникая, кажется, даже в разрывы между атомами. Не прошла даже положенная регламентом минута, как в рубку ввалилась встрепанная, но собранная команда, и так и не отдохнувший капитан Ван Хань, быстро кивнув Ибо, рухнул в соседнее кресло.

\- Доложить обстановку!

\- Удар гравилазером класса Х по правому борту. Успешно компенсирован. Ожидается повторная атака, – отчитался искин.

\- Была попытка связи, похоже, с борта 305, но неудачно. – Пальцы Ибо летали по точкам нейроинтерфейса, выводя на экраны отчеты и графики.

\- Вызов на генеральный! Задать маршрут уклонения.

\- Есть маршрут уклонения. – Ибо едва коснулся управляющей консоли, а корабль уже послушно отскочил в пространстве на несколько лиг.

Еще недавно тихая рубка быстро наполнилась голосами и звуками системных сигналов. Наводчик Гао Тяньхэ одну за другой запускал настройки корабельных орудий, механик Цянь Фэн, на автомате сунув в рот питательный батончик, разворачивал бриды технической информации, знаками ругаясь с Да Чжанвеем, космомедиком, занявшим их общее любимое кресло и уже подбрасывающим в системы жизнеобеспечения корабля настройки режима боевой готовности.

Генеральный молчал. Параллельным каналом шел вызов на станцию, и спустя несколько разрывов, на экранах все-таки появился напряженный орбитальный связист.

\- «СяоЧжань-510», уходите! Слышите меня? Возврат на базу!

На широком обзорном экране светились полчища ярко-красных точек истребителей-захватчиков и ни одного корабля пограничной службы.

\- Есть возврат на базу!

Ответ связисту потонул в нарастающем грохоте, и на мгновение показалось, что это прямое попадание. Но корабельные системы почти справились.

\- Повреждение компенсаторов на 65 процентов.

\- А-Чжань, сводка! – Ван Хань сам не заметил, как назвал искин. У всех членов команды были свои индивидуальные протоколы, каждый настраивал их так, как хотел, и, хотя они действовали только в каютах или один на один с искином, иногда обращения проскальзывали в общие пространства. Можно было бы удивиться, но Ибо знал, что у капитана Ван Ханя на родной планете остался сын.

Искин выдал сводку, и члены экипажа «СяоЧжань-510» напряженно переглянулись. Тяньхэ тут же дал несколько залпов из двух верхних орудий, но против целой армады это было практически бесполезно. Большинство кораблей пограничной цепи, видимо, были уже уничтожены. Противник неплохо подготовился. И как на генеральном проморгали…

\- Отходим к базе!

База, по сути одно из ответвлений орбитальной станции, при желании сама по себе обладала неплохой огневой мощью. Конечно, предполагалось, что пограничная цепь должна не допустить приближения неприятеля. Но все произошло слишком быстро.

\- Отказ двигателей по правому борту. Рестарт невозможен.

\- Переход на резерв!

\- Нехватка мощности. Внимание! Опасность повторной атаки.

Снова вспышка. Завыли предупреждающие зуммеры, на общий экран вывалилась ошибка внутренних систем, и Ван Хань крепко сжал руки на подлокотниках.

\- Парни, уходим.

\- Рекомендуется срочная эвакуация экипажа, – подтвердил будто бы виновато искин.

Стиснув зубы, Ибо резкими жестами быстро задал программу уклонения от попаданий – свою разработку, которой он иногда баловался от нечего делать. Не идеальная, она все же была лучше автоматической. И давала возможность выиграть немного времени.

Экипаж вскочил со своих мест. Отточенные многочисленными тренировками движения позволили почти молниеносно всем пятерым покинуть рубку в строгом порядке и рвануть по коридорам к единственной надежде на спасение – эвакуационному челноку.

\- Чжань-чжань, что с шлюзом? – на бегу выкрикнул Цянь Фэн и едва не застонал, услышав краткий, но емкий ответ.

\- Повреждения запорных механизмов? – панически переспросил Тянхэ. – Люк не закроется?

\- Сам по себе – не закроется. Возможно, при отстыковке он встанет в пазы… Или нет.

\- Если нет - разгерметизация корабля нас просто убьет! – Тянхэ тяжело дышал, и в его глазах плескался бесконечный страх.

\- Придется рискнуть. – Цянь Фэн постарался ободряюще ему улыбнуться, насколько это было возможно сделать на бегу. Тянхэ был еще слишком молод, всего лишь первый год на службе. При нем даже ни одной внештатной ситуации не было, поэтому казалось, что еще немного, и он отдаст концы, даже не добежав до челнока.

\- Черт, а я как-то не готов еще к боевому мемориалу со своим именем! Да и жена не поймет. Ибо, тебя же тоже наверняка ждет какая-нибудь симпатичная девчонка? – Да Чжанвей нервно хохотнул, не оборачиваясь, поэтому не увидел, как первый пилот сжал губы и посмотрел на капитана. Долгим и внимательным взглядом.

Ван Хань немедленно помрачнел.

Когда экипаж добрался до шлюза, опасность всего предприятия стала очевидной – массивный люк был на месте, но оплавленный композит не обещал ничего хорошего. Сам по себе шлюз не загерметизируется…

\- Все внутрь! – Ван Хань резко махнул ладонью, активируя системы челнока, и экипаж один за другим полез в переход.

Да Чжанвей пропустил вперед капитана, механика и трясущегося наводчика и хотел было пропустить и первого пилота, но тот неожиданно вывернулся и подтолкнул коллегу вперед себя.

\- Ибо, идем.

Да Чжавэй, потянул его за рукав кителя, но Ибо не пошевелился и снова посмотрел прямо в лицо капитану.

\- Кто-то должен стабилизировать люк.

\- Не дури, Ибо, время уходит. – Да Чжавей продолжал тянуть, но Ван Хань внезапно положил ему руку на плечо и дернул на себя. Не ожидавший такого космомедик с тихим вскриком буквально ввалился в створ. И это было то, что требовалось – с еле заметным кивком Ибо улыбнулся и навалился на запорные механизмы.

\- Стой!.. – кажется, это выкрикнули сразу несколько голосов. Но Ван Хань молчал. Люк плотно вошел в пазы, и в небольшом смотровом окне было видно, как первый пилот зафиксировал задвижки, отошел и поднял руку в прощальном жесте.

\- Запуск двигателей. – Капитан Ван Хань дернул аварийный стартер, и челнок выскользнул в объятия космоса так быстро, что задраенный створ стало не разглядеть.

\- Ты уверен?

Голос искина звучал приглушенно, и за треском разрушающейся обшивки его было едва слышно, но Ибо спокойно кивнул. Натужно взвыл оставшийся двигатель, экран то гас, то снова взрывался паническими значками.

\- Чжань-гэ, ты со мной?

\- Конечно.

Ибо показалось, что на глянцевых панелях мелькнуло отражение – Чжань-гэ улыбался. Черные волосы, маленькая родинка около рта. Откуда же он взял этот образ…

\- На парочку залпов у нас еще хватит мощности?

\- В хвостовом уже пожар, но, пожалуй, на парочку наскребем.

Первый пилот вдавил иконки запуска, и к облаку захватчиков двинулись две яркие точки. По корпусу корабля пробежала волна искажений, воздух наполнился скрежетом и стонами, плазменные ручьи покатились по поверхности. В рубке стало практически нечем дышать.

\- Ибо, иди ко мне.

Запах горелых композитов и едкий дым окутали четыре пустых кресла и одно занятое. Ударом ладоней выбив из подлокотников кабеля, Ибо позволил им опутать свои запястья и скользнуть выше к шее. Заостренные коннекторы больно впились в кожу, мышцы напряглись и расслабились, под закрытыми веками заплясали искры. Голову сдавило. А потом стало светло. Или ему просто так показалось, когда сознание спрессовалось в крошечную точку, плывущую в бесконечном пространстве, где не осталось привычных ощущений, и больше не на что было опереться. Кроме...

Совсем рядом - пульсирующий, яркий, притягательный кластер. Встроенный в систему, и все же выделяющийся. Ибо потянулся к нему, прижался, вплетаясь в электронные нити, и остатками сознания шепнул:

\- Привет, Чжань-гэ.

Стыковочный механизм стационарной базы едва успел зафиксировать в захватах спасательный челнок, как капитан Ван Хань активировал внутреннюю связь. Команда в напряженном молчании следила, как он сдает рапорт начальству, как забрасывает в формы официальные прошения, а потом переключается на главного механика базы и уговаривает того помочь. «Ты же понимаешь, я своих мальчишек не бросаю».

Атака нападающих сместилась. Их явно больше не интересовал подбитый и брошенный корабль с маркировкой «510». Это позволяло идее капитана Ван Ханя перейти в разряд трудно, но все-таки выполнимых, поэтому главный механик, тяжело вздохнув, дал добро. На станции было полно всякого вспомогательного оборудования, и пока команда готовилась к открытию шлюза, в сторону их медленно пожираемого пламенем корабля уже поплыл автономный грузовой дрон.

Когда корабль удалось подтащить к базе на достаточно близкое расстояние, его немедленно окатили противопожарной смесью. Капитан Ван Хань, крепко сцепив руки, смотрел как превратившийся в большой белый сугроб «Сяо-Чжань-510» вплывает в грузовой шлюз, и пытался на глаз оценить повреждения. Если только не был нарушен контур герметизации...

Капитану не позволили провести первичный осмотр. Все, что он мог – это наблюдать грузовой отсек у обзорного экрана и переговариваться с Да Чжанвеем, которому дали доступ внутрь как космомедику. Да Чжанвей от нервов болтал больше обычного, но когда один из корабельных люков удалось открыть, и первая группа проникла внутрь – замолчал.

На экране появился внутренний обзор. Зрелище было не из приятных, но капитана не особо интересовали оплавленные коридоры и разрушенные переборки. Его волновала только судьба первого пилота, поэтому, когда Да Чжанвей добрался до рубки и удивленно вскрикнул, капитан невольно подался ближе к экрану.

«- Что там у вас?  
\- Капитан, тут… кресла расплавились, но… Вы только послушайте».

Да Чжанвей вывел приемник на максимум и активировал внешний захват, так что происходящее в рубке стало слышно очень хорошо.

\- … повреждения более 80%, системы подачи топлива отключены, системы воздухообмена отключены… – отчитывался искин. И это больше не был их привычный Чжань-Чжань. Теперь, звуча практически в унисон, система говорила двумя голосами.


End file.
